Hate vs Love
by Amiko-san
Summary: Brothers for life, but not always friends. The Son boys have had their differences, and Goten shares some of them. Gohan was always there for him, but it isn't easy to follow in such large footsetps. Can you hate someone you love, and who loves you back?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DBGT, or any of the characters there of.

A/N: You know, I wonder sometimes how Goten must feel. Being _Gohan's_ younger brother, and never quite measuring up (I mean, come on…Gohan is like the perfect son and star student, what's not to love?). And being _Goku's_ second son (and looking just like him), is he ever allowed to truly have a mind of his own? Or is he just, as the joke is told, "Goku's Clone"?

Lets find out.

_Dai-san: _Younger (little) brother

_Nii-san:_ Older (big) brother

_Denshi:_ Student

_Sensei:_ Teacher

Hm, I guess that's enough with the vocabulary lesson.

Hate -vs- Love

XxXx--

The small boy with spiked black hair ran with great agility and ease through the forest, dodging skillfully under or over branches and limbs trying to trip him. He hurried, knowing _**he** _was behind him, trying dutifully to catch him. All the while, the little boy didn't make a sound. Finally, as the edge of the forest came into view, the boy was suddenly caught in two strong arms and flipped upside down.

Loud fits of laughter and merriment preceded.

"Gohan! You caught me!" Exclaimed Goten, as his seven year old fingers tried to unclasp his brother's much larger ones. Even though Gohan was eighteen and the strongest fighter in the world (though it was known only by the Z-senshi), he'd never hurt or played too rough with his little brother. Ever since the boy was born, he'd been hooked.

"Yeah, Dai-san, I guess I did." Gohan said, restraining a grunt of discomfort as Goten climbed his way to his brother's shoulders.

"Can we go fishing now? Please!" Goten begged, and tugged on his brother's hair.

"Sure squirt, why not." Gohan said, jogging toward the pond they used as a swimming hole.

Goten bounced happily atop Gohan's shoulders and threw his arms up in the air. How great it was to have such a cool big brother. Gohan was always ready to play with him, and teach him new things about the wilderness or fighting or math (Goten cringed at the last thought). He was so much fun, when he wasn't away at school.

Goten jumped down off Gohan's shoulders to strip, and once he was in only his underwear he jumped in. Gohan followed suit, and didn't hesitate to throw Goten from the shore and into the middle of the pond. Such fun, to have a lively little imp like Goten hanging around. It was hard to ever be sad, or stressed, or even angry with him, he just made life better.

Splash!

"Ag!" Gohan spat. "You little…you're gonna pay for that!"

"Yikes!" Goten yelped, kicking and screaming as Gohan waded over to him and dunked him under.

After a few hours of play, the two finally caught a few fish to take home. Their mother would certainly reprimand them for the horseplay, and not bringing home dinner.

"Gohan?" Goten asked, carrying two huge fish in his arms.

"Yeah?" Gohan answered, three of his own whale-like water dwellers in tow.

"I had so much fun, can we do it again tomorrow?"

Gohan frowned. "I'm sorry 'Ten, I can't. You know I have school tomorrow."

Goten's face fell and Gohan felt a stab of guilt, he'd certainly rather be fishing with Goten than going to school.

"Hey, you could probably go see Piccolo. He'd take you swimming." Gohan suggested, though he knew those two weren't quite the pair he and his sensei were.

"I guess." Goten said, sounding not as pleased as Gohan had wanted. "I like Piccolo-san and all, it's just he ain't no fun! He doesn't swim or play with me like you do."

"Oh. Yeah, I know he's a bit…" Gohan faltered. "um, mundane. But he means well."

"What's 'mundane' mean?" Goten asked.

"Uh, well, its kinda like he's not much fun to play with…but you like him anyway."

Goten smiled. "Yeah, Piccolo is very **mundane**! Does he know he's mundane, or maybe I should tell him-"

"No!" Gohan barked, causing Goten to scowl in confusion. "I mean, uh…" He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I'm sure he already knows, and you wouldn't want to…uh, hurt his feelings."

Goten sighed. "No, I wouldn't want to do that."

Gohan would have said more, but the house came into view. Goten took off running as he smelled food emerge from the kitchen window. Gohan remembered a time when he was so carefree, and all he had to worry about in the world was how long it would take supper to get done. Now there was school, and fitting in with the other kids, and helping Videl fight crime as the Great Saiyaman.

"Rice! And Beans! And fish!" Goten was singing. "Yummy for my tummy! Good food, good meat…good company, let's eat!"

Gohan laughed and went upstairs to study until supper was finished. Goten was jumping from cushion to cushion, then laying on Gohan's bed with his feet in the air. Silly little kid, he was such a goof. Gohan could hardly concentrate, but he didn't want to send Goten out of the room.

Dinner finished, and Gohan was changing into his night clothes, which consisted mainly of a t-shirt and his boxers. He crawled into bed, but something wasn't right. His feet hit something warm and fleshy…and it grabbed his knee caps.

"Agh!" Gohan yelped, jumping up and throwing off the covers. "Goten! Why you little…"

"AH! Hahaha!" Goten giggled, jumping off the bed and running for his mom's room. Goten slept in his mom's bed with her quite a lot, they both seemed to enjoy the company. ChiChi, because she couldn't get used to sleeping alone, and Goten because he seemed prone to nightmares…which his mother's presence made dissipate.

Goten was caught up by his brother, who had him around the waist and threw him onto the bed. Gohan laughed, and plopped unceremoniously beside his little brother. He watched Goten wriggle his little body under the covers, then his full head of spikes popped out again.

"Nii-san?" He asked, and Gohan looked over at him.

"Tell me a story." He said.

"What story?" Gohan asked.

"One about daddy." Goten said. "Tell 'bout when Piccolo-san and daddy fought each other."

"Goodness Goten, that was a long time ago." Gohan said. "Don't you want to hear something else, like when dad beat Frieza or Captain Ginyu?"

"No, I never met Freezer or Ginyu…but I know Piccolo-san." Goten smiled as Gohan sighed and began the story, for the millionth time since his brother was old enough to understand what 'bedtime story' meant.

"Dad was fighting in the 23rd Teckenchi Budokai and made it to the final round. Well, Piccolo was the contestant this time and he wanted to beat dad _really_ bad. Remember I told you Piccolo didn't like dad back in the old days, well…he wanted to kill him if he could."

Goten's eyes widened and he brought his knees up to his chin in anticipation. Gohan sighed, it wasn't like the boy hadn't heard this story enough. He could probably recite it word for word if he wanted.

"Anyway, dad and Piccolo go at it…and get all bloody and beaten up. For a while it looked like dad was going to lose, but then he made a great comeback and knocked Piccolo out completely."

"Oohs" and "Awws" proceeded from Goten at exactly the right times. Gohan smiled in spite of himself, and wished (as he had done for seven years) that his father could be there in person to tell the story.

"Piccolo was almost dead, and would have died for sure if dad hadn't of given him a senzu bean. Even though Kami and everyone else was really scared of Piccolo, dad let him live anyway. And so Piccolo went to train, so he could beat him one day. And the rest…" Gohan waved his arm around, "is history."

Goten clapped. "Yay…great story. Tell me another."

"Oh no, Gohan has to get up early for school." Came ChiChi's voice from the doorway. "He's done being storyteller for tonight."

Gohan leaned over and patted Goten head. " 'Night squirt."

"Night night Gohan, love you!"

"Yeah, love you too." Gohan walked past his mom, gave her a small peck on the cheek, and closed the door to his own room.

Goten smiled contently as his mom settled into bed next to him, and the small light from Gohan's closed door turned off. How great it was to have a big brother, he was so cool! He was nothing like the mean big brothers on TV, or the ones that didn't like to be around their little brothers or sisters. Gohan was the best, and Goten was crazy about him.

_When I grow up…_ Goten thought, and not for the first time. _I want to be just like Gohan!_

XxXx--

"SON GOTEN!" Came the shrill voice of his English teacher. "Wake up and pay attention. Do _not_ make me call your parents AGAIN!"

A teenage Goten bolted upright in his desk, and blinked away the after effects of his nap. High School, what a joke. Who really needed to go and get humiliated everyday of the year? Well, at least he was passing all his classes. And soon enough he would graduate…thank Kami for that.

The bell rang for class to end and lunch to begin, only a few more hours to go. Then, the weekend would be at hand. Goten could go home and not worry so much about classwork and projects, senior pictures and prom.

"Hey, wait up 'Ten!" Came the male voice of Boras, a friend from gym class.

"Hey Bo, ready to eat?"

"Yeah, sure…but not as ready as you I bet." Then he laughed, and threw a friendly arm on Goten's broad shoulders.

Goten knocked away the hand, and Bo frowned. It wasn't often Goten was in a bad mood…but today, for some reason, he was.

"Just great." Goten said, annoyed. "Finally Friday and what do they feed us…meatloaf."

"Aw, food's food. Besides, I like meatloaf." Bo got a hardy helping of the dish, and went to search for a table.

"Yeah, you would." Goten said under his breath.

_What's wrong with me today?_ He asked himself. Hadn't he been his normal happy-go-lucky self just before English class? Hm, maybe falling asleep and embarrassing himself took its toll.

The hours waned by, and finally Goten was released for a three day break. He hadn't more than taken off for his house (out of the watchful eyes of classmates, of course) when a familiar ki dropped in beside him. As Goten smiled over at his long time friend, he began thinking maybe this particular day wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey Trunks!" He yelled. And his friend, oddly clad in a suit, feigned a small grin and continued to push forward through the clouds. It was very apparent Trunks was not happy either.

"Hm." Goten grunted, falling full force out of his amiable state and back into his disgruntled one.

Silence proceeded until the Son home came into view. Trunks sighed and looked over at his friend, who was uncharacteristically frowning.

"Hey, can I stay here tonight?" Trunks asked.

"What for?"

"Dad and I…we had a…(grunt) a disagreement." Trunks looked over at Goten, his eyes daring him to prod farther.

"Well I don't care, but you'll have to ask mom and dad."

"Great. They never say no." Trunks ran into the house, more accustomed to their home (from his once frequent visits) than he'd care to admit. He'd just borrow some of Goten's clothes until he went back home.

Goten waited outside for his friend, who would (no doubt) want to frolic through the forest. It was probably Trunk's lack of wilderness where he lived that, when he did visit, drew him into the woods. For whatever reason, Trunks liked the outdoors. That was one thing he and Goten had always had in common.

"Oi, Goten!" Trunks yelled from the clearing. "Spar with me…you know, for a warm up."

"No, I don't want to." Goten said, not budging from the boulder he was using as a chair.

"Aw, come on. Don't be a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp!" Goten all but yelled, making Trunk's eye brows furrow. "I don't want to."

"Yeah, you don't want to 'cause you know you'll lose. You _never_ beat me."

Goten growled. "So, it's just because your dad makes you train. At least my dad lets me do what I want, he doesn't _force_ me to fight."

"Hey!" Trunks yelled, red with anger. "You watch it! Don't start comparing dads here, because I can say a few choice things about yours."

Silence.

"What's wrong with you today?" Trunks asked, plopping down beside his friend. "I mean, since when do you get all puffed up and mad over a spar?"

Goten sighed. "I don't know Trunks. Ever since school I've been in a bad mood."

Trunks playfully punched his friend's arm. "You know what you need, you need to get yourself a girl. Then, you'd never be in a bad mood."

Goten blushed a little, then finally snickered. "Oh, well, I don't have myself a fan club like you. Girls aren't all too interested in me, you know."

"Ha, well, that's cause they think your cute…and cute is not a good thing."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Goten said. "I'll worry about dating someone when I'm out of school."

"Fine. Do what you want, but let's spar already." Trunk drug Goten by the arm toward the field.

It wasn't long before the sparing session ended, with Trunks as the victor. Goten didn't give the fight all he had, or it would have lasted longer. But Trunks would probably have won anyway, seeing as how he was more in shape than his younger friend.

"To bad Gohan isn't here, he might have been able to last a little longer." Trunks joked.

Goten sat upright and frowned. Mentally, he begged Trunks not to start. It never failed, no matter who it was he was with. Someone always said it…Gohan would have dodged that, or Gohan would have done better, or Gohan wouldn't of said that. It never ended.

"I think," Goten said, standing. "That I'm going to go visit Gohan for a little while."

Trunks shrugged and stood. "I'll go too."

The two took to the air, and flew over the trees until Gohan's house came into view. In the yard was a small girl, doing back flips and punching the air. Gohan was sitting in a chair by the house watching her, when he caught sight of the visitors. Gohan smiled and stood, walking over to where the two landed, and shook hands with the first to touch down.

"Hey Trunks, long time no see."

"Yeah, well, running the business now." Trunks said, hands now crossed over his chest. Save for the hair and eyes, he was a replica of Vegeta.

"There is some coke and juice inside if you want it. Videl would be happy to get you something."

"Oh yeah." Trunks said. "I'm parched!" With that, he walked to the house and entered.

"Same for you little bro." Gohan said to Goten, whom he had just released from an enthusiastic hug.

"Naw, I'm fine." Goten said, and laughed as his niece grabbed a hold of his pants leg.

"Lift me up Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled.

Goten did so, and threw her into the air. When she came down, he caught her and swung her around. "And how is my _favorite_ niece doing today?"

Pan laughed and hit his shoulder. "Uncle Goten, I'm your only niece…and I'm just great!"

"Well, that's good to hear." He put her down, and she ran inside to get her own self something to drink. And, of course, to be near Trunks. It was cute, Goten thought, that his little six year old niece had a crush on his best friend.

"How have you been?" Gohan asked, noticing Goten wasn't quite the same as usual.

"Fine. And you?"

"Oh, can't complain." Gohan put his arm on Goten's shoulder and ruffled his hair. "You want to stay for supper?"

"Sure, I'll call mom later." Goten said, casually pushing his brother's arm away.

Gohan frowned, but hide it quickly when the others came outside. Something was amiss, Goten was unhappy. Gohan didn't like it, and wanted to find out what it was. But, not now. Later, when they were alone.

* * *

Goten waved goodbye to Trunks as he left early the next morning. Supper had been nice, and they stayed awake most of the night watching horror movies. Making fun of the screaming women and frightened humans. Popcorn was scattered throughout the room, and his father (who'd joined in the marathon later that evening) was still asleep on the couch.

Goten showered and dressed, then headed over to Gohan's for an early breakfast. His older brother had asked for him to come and help clean out the study, and would pay him a little to do it. Goten didn't mind helping Gohan out, and had refused to get paid for it. But, Gohan laughed saying: "I remember what it was like being a teenager."

He patted Goten's arm. "You can use the money on fun stuff with your friends…or on a girl."

Goten smiled as he landed in front of the house. He really was lucky to have a brother like Gohan, always willing to help or do something nice. And he couldn't ask for a better niece, or sister-in-law. All those TV shows make in-laws seem so horrible, but he loved Videl…and Hercule was, well, not too bad.

"Hey bro." Gohan said as Goten walked in the door.

"Goten, how many eggs do you want?" Videl asked.

"Um, just a few…maybe five or six." He said.

Videl, now accustomed to how much Saiyans eat, began frying six eggs.

Pan bounded into the room in her pajama's, and sat in the chair next to Goten.

"Hold Floppy for me." She said, handing Goten her stuffed rabbit (which she had yet to break the habit of sleeping with).

"Poor thing." Goten said as he examined the fake animal. He had a missing eye, fur that had been cut by scissors, and stains on his once white coat. "It's seen better days, eh?"

"Give him here!" Pan said, a hurt look on her face. She kissed the animal's forehead and said: "Don't listen to him…your still pretty to me."

Goten rolled his eyes and stuffed a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

X-x-X-x-X

Gohan and Goten pulled drawers of papers out of the huge desk in Gohan's study. Dust flew everywhere and made Goten's eyes water, and Gohan sneezed.

"Geez! Do you ever throw anything away?" Goten said, only half joking.

"No, I don't." Gohan said, thumbing through a book of receipts.

A few hours later, and several layers of decade-old dust, Goten found something interesting.

"My hero?" He said, looking at the age worn piece of paper. "I remember you."

"Huh?" Gohan said. "What did you say?"

"Oh, um, nothing. Just talking to myself." Goten said, folding the paper and putting it in his pocket.

"That's okay. Just as long as you don't start answering yourself." Then he burst into laughter.

"My gosh, you really are getting old." Goten said, and was promptly whacked on the head with a chemistry book.

Yet another few hours passed and it was lunch, which was a much needed break.

"Half way done." Gohan said. "Thanks for all your help, here's some money for the trouble." He tried handing Goten nearly twenty zeni, but Goten pushed it away.

"I told you I'd do it for free." Goten said.

"Come on bro, I want to pay you. I know your time is…valuable." He snickered. "Use it to have some fun. Go to the movies with your friends, or whatever you like to do."

Goten took the money and smiled. "Thanks Gohan."

"Hai, well, enjoy it."

It wasn't until after supper was finished, and Pan put to bed for the night, that Goten pulled out the paper he'd stuck in his pocket. It was written in the uneven hand of a small child. Goten smiled, then his face fell. How embarrassing! How did Gohan ever end up with it? It was meant for his teacher's eyes only!

"Hey, what you got there?" Gohan said, plopping down on the couch beside his brother and eyeing the object. "Oh yeah, that. I remember when you wrote that."

"It was a school essay. But…how did _you_ end up with it?" Goten asked, more than slightly annoyed.

"Oh, well, the teacher was so impressed she sent it to mom. And mom gave it to me, so I could know what you really thought of me." Gohan grinned. "I must say, I'm flattered."

"Oh, hush." Goten said, turning an attractive shade of pink.

"What is it?" Videl asked from the chair, where she'd been silently reading a book.

"Oh, it's a-" Gohan started.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Goten said, shoving the paper back into his pocket. "I'm going home. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait Goten." Gohan said, "Lets talk for a minute…outside."

Goten nodded and stepped onto the lawn. Gohan shut the door, stood by Goten, and looked up at the stars.

"Well?" Goten asked, and grimaced at how meanly it had come out.

"I'm just wondering what's wrong. You're acting a little…different."

"Well, I guess I'm entitled to my own mood swings, same as the next person."

"Yeah, you certainly are." Gohan said. "But I get the feeling it isn't just a mood. I think something is bothering you. You can talk to me about it, you know."

"No I can't." Goten said, after a minute.

"Why not? You've never had a problem talking to me before." Gohan said, putting a hand on Goten's shoulder. "Besides, you know I'd never judge you."

"I know, I know." Goten said, shrugging off Gohan's intrusive hand.

"Come on, you'll feel better if you talk about it. You can tell me."

"What part of NO don't you understand?" Goten scathed, and Gohan frowned. "I can't talk to you because _you're_ the problem."

Gohan yelped at that. "ME? What did I do?"

"You were born before me, that's what you did." Goten said, and sighed as Gohan looked completely lost.

"I'm not following you Goten." He said honestly.

"It's just…I really love you Gohan, you know I do." Goten said, and Gohan nodded. "But sometimes I really, _really_ want to hate you."

"But…why?" Gohan asked, unable to hide the slight hurt in his voice.

"Kami Gohan, don't…I'm not trying to hurt your feelings." Goten covered his forehead with his hand. "You don't know what it's like coming after you. YOU, Gohan…the scholar, when I barely manage B's and C's. You, the great warrior who defeated Cell, but I've never saved anyone. You're…perfect! Why did I have to come after you?"

Gohan was silent.

"Gohan, please don't be mad at me. It's not really _you_ that's the problem, it's everyone else. Mom, Dad, Trunks, Piccolo…everyone. They never see that I'm Goten, not Gohan's brother or Goku's look-a-like. I get so…angry when they compare the two of us." He slumped. "I'm so sorry I didn't say this better."

"You hate me?" Gohan asked lowly. "I thought…all this time…that we were…"

"Gohan please, I don't hate you." Goten said, tears actually making their way down his face.

"I said I _wanted _to hate you…but Kami knows I don't." He grabbed Gohan's arms. "I don't hate you, as much as I tried to. Out of all the times I've been compared to you, or had everyone tell me I'll never measure up…you _never_ did. You were the **only** one to really see me...for me."

"I don't know why I'm telling you this now, though." Goten said. "It's not like the past can change."

"Goten, I never tried to make things hard for you. I'm not perfect, ask anyone. I'm stubborn, and in a low paying job. I have a mortgage and a daughter who needs braces, but I can't afford them yet."

"Goten, I was always a little jealous of you." Gohan said, and Goten looked up in utter shock.

"Really? Why?"

"Because, you were always so carefree." He smiled wistfully. "You had a childhood, a real one. You weren't cooped up in a room studying all day, or off fighting a galactic tyrant. And you got to have dad all to yourself for a good portion of your life.

Gohan paused "If anything, I should me the one hating you."

"Do you?"

"NO, no, not at all. I love you little bro. Ever since the day you were born, I've been hooked. Really, and that's the truth."

Goten was silent for a while. "You know, I knew that. Deep down, I really did."

"Well, good."

"Gohan, I'm sorry." Goten said. "I don't mean to blame you…I really just…I-"

"Don't worry about it. I know you must have had it a little rough coming after me." Gohan pulled Goten to him, not caring if they were too old for it. "Your special, you know. You're not just my brother or dad's son. You're Son Goten, and you'll be great at whatever you do."

Goten wrapped his arms around Gohan's torso, and they stayed like that for some time. Goten finally let go and stepped back. Guessing it was getting late, and time for him to go, he powered up to leave.

"Come visit again." Gohan said. "You know we'll be looking forward to it."

"Yeah, soon. I promise." With that, Goten took off.

"Hm…kids." Gohan said, shaking off his slight unease from the outburst and walking inside.

X-x-X-x-X

Later that night, or very early the next morning (for Goten didn't have a clue which it was), he lay in his bed and couldn't get to sleep. Emotions ran over and through him to the point of tears, then he'd relax and try to sleep. He finally rolled over and stepped onto the icy floor. He shivered, and turned on the lights. What had he done with that paper? Oh, he'd put it into the pocket of his pants.

He pulled it out, held it carefully under the light, and read.

"_My Hero"_

_By: Son Goten_

_My hero is my big brother, and friend, Gohan. He's always playing with me, or teaching me new things. My mom says he's a lot like my dad was, but I don't know my dad because he died before I was born. That makes me a little sad sometimes, but when I feel bad Gohan always cheers me up. He jokes around to make me laugh, and never yells when I make a mistake or break something._

_Gohan tells me stories about my daddy, and says that he would really like me if he were here. He takes me fishing, and camping, and hiking. He spars with me, to teach me how to fight like him. He tells me bedtime stories about things he and my dad did when they were younger._

_He's really strong, everyone says he's a great warrior. But he's never hurt me, not even when I make him angry. He gets me out of trouble sometimes when my mom gets mad, or when I act silly and break things. He sneaks me cookies when mom sends me to bed without dessert, or he plays with me when she makes me go to my room and study._

_Gohan is a really cool teenager, and he makes good grades in high school. Mom says he's a great scholar, and that he makes her proud. He makes me proud too, he's the smartest person I know. Even my friend Trunks likes Gohan, and he says he wishes he was his big brother too. But, he's mine and no one else's._

_Gohan is my hero because he fights away the big scary monsters at night, even though he **really** knows there's not any there. He's my hero because he protects me from the big, mean dinosaurs or the bad guys that might hurt me. He takes care of mom too, even though she won't say so. He takes care of us because he loves us, and we love him. I wouldn't trade Gohan for anything or anyone, and he said he'd never switch me either. And that is why he's my hero._

_The End_

Goten smiled, and laid the paper down. Simple admiration, it really was kind of cute; and he had truly adored Gohan. But, to a point, he still did. Life was good, and he really _didn't_ have room to complain.

So, like the sayings go: Good triumphs over Evil...

The Truth always overrides the False...

As always, Love beats Hate…every time.

And those are some choice phrases to live by. Good, Truth and (most importantly) Love _always_ win.


End file.
